1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a vehicular resin window, which supports a resin window of a vehicle so that the resin window can be raised and lowered.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support structure that supports a vehicle window made of glass, or the like, so that the vehicle window can be raised and lowered is known in the related art.
For example, a rack member made of resin or the like and including a meshing gear which meshes with a drive gear that can be rotated by rotating means is attached to a side end portion of a window. When the rotating means rotates the drive gear, the window can be raised and lowered along a guide frame via the rack member.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 60-150291, for example, which is cited here as Patent Document 1, discloses a window support structure in which a resin rack member is attached to one or both of the side end portions of a window.
However, this conventional structure has the following problems.
When the rack members are provided in both side end portions of the window, deviation in the mesh phases of the two meshing gears from each other may be caused, leading to problems in the raising/lowering of the window. Furthermore, an increase of the number of constructional components is caused, leading to problems in terms of cost, weight, space, and so on.
On the other hand, when the rack member is provided only on one side end portion of the window and the window is made of a material of low rigidity, the other side portion in which the rack member is not provided may easily become dislodged from the guide frame. Furthermore, when the window tilts due to its own weight, raising/lowering resistance, external loads, and so on, a load may be concentrated on the guide frame on the side of the window where the rack member is provided, also leading to problems in the raising/lowering of the window.